Lost within the Purity
by Firiel Leijon
Summary: Vivian is from a family of muggles. She doesn't bloody know what's going on in this 'wizarding world' and surely has no idea why she ended up in the most unlikely house of hogwarts. (M for Language)
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own anything other than Vivian and her family._**

_In the_ _soft light of dusk, small herds of deer grazed daintily upon lush shoots of grass, whilst rabbits frolicked between their long slender legs, all was at peace. A lynx lounged in the boughs of a large willow, observing the actions of the creatures below. An unwelcome sight caught the attentions of the lynx from her perch, an enormous adder, capable of slaughtering an elk, slithered through the grass on a direct course towards the innocent creatures in the grass. She leaped from her perch to land paws first on to the ground. She shook her head irritatedly, she shouldn't care about these creatures well-being but something seemed to emanate from the reptile in a repulsive wave of hatred. A low growl rumbled in the lynx's throat, none of the creatures moved a muscle. 4 shadows appeared alongside the lynx, on her left, a stag and a huge black dog. To her right, a scraggly looking rat and an impressive wolf with luminous yellow eyes. None, however noticed her presence, the wolf nodded to the dog and both set off at a breakneck pace. The creatures' fled from the incoming beasts while the stag and the rat went to face the massive reptile. The lynx remained stock still, as her slit eyes observed the scene. The stag lowered its antlers trying to give the innocents time to flee. The rat however turned on the stag sinking its sharp teeth into the stag's leg. The adder took its chance and buried its teeth into the stag's unprotected throat. A doe stood at the edge of the meadow,ears laid back, protectively standing over a fawn. The rat scurried off leaving his fallen ally on the field. The villainous reptile slithered swiftly towards the fawn, its eyes lighting up with fiendish glee. The doe threw herself in front of the adder slashing at the creature with her hooves and snapping at its head. The snake almost lazily sunk its fangs into the doe leaving it lying on the ground writhing in its death throes bleating pitifully. The small fawn blinked at the reptile as the scaly creature weaved back and forth before lunging at the fawn. The lynx felt fear rise in her heart, but a blinding harsh green light struck the snake dissipating it in an instant.  
_

A shrill beeping from an alarm clock, awaking Vivian Archae from her slumber, she groggily blinked at the sunrise, and tapped the snooze button rather viciously.

"Ruddy hell that was an odd dream." She attempted to smooth her short fluffy chestnut-brown hair but then gave up. She slowly slid her foot out of her single bed to touch the floor.

"JESUS, THAT'S COLD" She hissed, quickly withdrawing back under the covers. Vivian lay there staring at the smooth white ceiling, contemplated was it really bloody worth it to get up. Giggles and shouts echoed up the stairway, evoking a low groan. Two scruffy little boys one blonde and the other ginger dashed into her room bellowing nonsense and tracking mud all over her previously clean floors. The scoundrels shot shit eating grins at their sister before edging towards her impressive bookshelf.

"Andrew and Martin, if you lay one grubby hand on my literature I will personally skin you alive and hang it on my wall." Vivian called tiredly from her bed. The little boys cackled and took a step closer,

"Oh yeah..." Andrew asked, grinning at his twin.

"...Who is going to make us" Martin finished. With a flourish of her hand Vivian sent both ragamuffins skidding out of her room. She sat up and stared at her hand, she only recently realized she could control some odd things when she was truly pissed off or anxious. Distant shouts of "Mom, Viv shoved us out her room again for no good reason! Mom!" The never ending chorus of blaming and sniveling.

"Oh the joy of younger siblings." She slid out of her bed gingerly and shuffled over to her wardrobe. The raven forcibly opened the sticky door and pawed around for a clean pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. An all too familiar bellow made her cringe,

"VIVIAN MELISSA ARCHAE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" The brunette sighed and quickly dressed and shut her door. She shuffled down the creaking wooden stairs, rolling her shoulders trying to work out a kink gained from the previous night's sleep.

"Oh god, what did I do this time?" the stairwell led to their small but homey kitchen where Vivian, Andrew and Martin's mother now stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Her Mother stood 5'5 and had long blonde hair tied up into a bun. Tiny spectacles rested on the bridge of the stern matron's nose. Vivian didn't utter a sound, walked over to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Your brothers are saying something along the lines of causing them harm and being rude. Your brother's love you very much and it hurts them to have you be so cold to them." Vivian nodded distractedly, having heard the same lecture over and over again. An envelope containing a letter addressed to

Miss Vivan Archae,

the northernmost room single bedroom

Felbridge,1413 Tyler street

It was signed with green ink and when she turned the envelope over in purple wax she saw a crest of a badger, a lion, a snake, and a raven. She quietly opened the envelope fully aware of the heat emanating from her mother's gaze.

"That better not be some love letter from some lad across town, I won't have my daughter whoring around at the age of 11."

She withdrew the letter that read,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Archae

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1, September. We await your owl by no later than 31, July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

**Read and Review~****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Vivian took another swig of coffee before rereading it to make sure she wasn't violently hallucinating. _Hogwarts? What in the name of god is Hogwarts? Wizarding school? What the fuck? _Thousands of question tumbled through Vivian's head. Realizing there was a second sheet, she quickly skimmed its contents, it appeared to be a list of school supplies and a rather interesting amount of textbooks. A uniform as well?

**First-year students will need:**

**Uniform**

**Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)**

**One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear**

**One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.**

_Oh my god they are not serious. This has to be the stupidest prank those morons have played on me yet. I mean this actually seems almost legit. _The sheets of paper were snatched from her hands.

"Well now, what is this shit?" Her mother raised an eyebrow," I believe you have a lot of explaining to do." She folded the letter and placed it in the breast pocket of her shirt. Vivian gestured wildly,

"How am I supposed to know? It's just a prank that Marty and Andy played on me!" Before her mother could utter a single retort a significant puff of smoke and a tall woman in her early thirties stood in their kitchen with a rather hideous black pointed hat. She stood about 5'9 , with brown eyes, and dark brown hair pinned up in a tight bun.

The look on her mother's face but she was too busy gaping at the woman standing in her kitchen. The woman cleared her voice and spoke in a purely business no-nonsense tone.

"Miss Vivian Archae, I am Ms Pince. I am the resident Librarian of the wizarding school known as Hogwarts." She opened her mouth to continue however.

"WHAT IN THE RUDDY FECKING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN!" Vivian's mother had a rather impressive purple hue lighting up her features. She ripped the letter out of her pocket and thrust it into the taller woman's face. "Are you the one who sent this fecking letter? What ever cult you have going on my daughter is not going to be apart of it you hear me, you pompous vulture!" Ms Pince rolled her eyes and toned her voice as though speaking to an elementary student.

"Mrs Mary Archae could you please refrain from interrupting what I have to say is important." She snapped her fingers and in an instant Mary was silent although she was practically blue in the face from trying to scream. Vivian's jaw dropped,

"W-what did you do to her? Not that I'm complaining at all." Ms Pince raised an eyebrow, smirking and gestured for Vivian to have a seat. Another snap of the fingers and Mary was sitting in the chair next to Vivian. Her green eyes shot not only daggers, but a nice assortment of poison darts, knifes and a harpoon. Ms Pince once again turned to Vivian,

"You, Miss Archae, are a witch. You will be enrolled into Hogwarts school of Wizardry and September first you shall need to arrive at platform 9 and 3/4 with all of your school necessities no later than 9:23 am have I made myself clear?" she folded her hands with a bored look in her eyes. Vivian froze,

"Wait, You are not actually serious are you? I don't ruddy well know where to get this stuff! where in the name of god is platform 9 and 3 quarters?"Ms Pince arose from her seat, with a heavy sigh.

"I am completely serious, I will send someone to show you the whereabouts of Diagon ally in 2 days time, until then I bid you Adieu." She vanished breaking whatever hold on Mary she had. Mary rose silently and loomed over her daughter, digging her nails painfully into her shoulder, speaking in a dangerously quiet tone,

"I don't know what games you are playing, but as long as I am still here I will not allow my daughter to be one of the occult."  
**Read and Review I only own Viv and her family!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since Ms Pince had dropped by. It had also been two days since Mary happened to have started, what she affectionately called "Lock down". Meaning all of Viv's outside life was gone. she didn't leave the house and very rarely left her own room, not that she would have if she could have. Her mother had gone absolutely batshit crazy. Mary would at times half convince herself that drugs and the occult were involved, only to realize that the letter still existed. Mary couldn't seem to be able to destroy the letter. Every time she seen the letter she looked at it like one might look at something they seen in a half forgotten nightmare. There was also the small fact that a strange woman had indeed appeared in her kitchen, drugs could explain that on though. Everything and anything that could send her precious daughter down the wrong path lay under lock and key. The boys were not allowed to disrupt the 'Cleansing' which basically was Mary trying to get rid of the 'devil woman's' grasp on Vivian. Although Vivian had a slightly different opnion on who the devil woman was.

"Fan-bloody-tastic." Vivian grumbled lying flat on her back on her messy bed vacant of reading material,"She takes all of my fucking books, each one... God, that woman is off her bloody rocker. I can't send for Satan or anything by reading Lord of the rings now can I? Wait...maybe I can? Why did I not try that sooner?" Sighing, she closed her eyes and let her hand drop off the side of the bed. Only to jerk it back as a violent pounding started on the door, evoked a startled yelp from Viv. Her mother burst into the room in a frenzy. Her eyes wild with fear and rage, the kind of thing that you might expect from a mad woman, and she was holding a vial of something. _Oh my god is she holding holy water? A cross again? Oh there is salt this time as well, now what will she be doing with that?_

The raven flitted her gaze to the clock on the wall; Oh that's right, She rolled her eyes eight am the cleansing ritual.

"Let me guess time for my cleansing ritual, oh matron mother?" Mary's lips formed a grim smile as she approached cautiously as though Vivian would grow fangs or vomit blood.

"That woman has not returned, but just to be sure another few months in solitary confinement must be of use." The raven honestly wouldn't have cared less most of the time, but there was something different about this time, something seemed to slowly snap within her. She sat up with small glowing fires within her eyes. _How dare she just dictate my entire life because I happen to be a witch?! Actually to hell with me being a witch, how dare she dictate my life!?_

"You know what? NO! My answer to your fucking insanity is no!" planting her feet she glared straight into her mother's bloodshot gaze. A sickening popping sound snapped both women from their quarrel. A tall man with an elongated nose and longish black hair, and clad in long dark robes stood in Vivian's bedroom doorway. His dark eyes held no emotion but they seemed to stare directly into her soul and he seemed to nod slightly in neither approval or disapproval.

"Excuse me, Mrs Archae," His smooth and monotone voice reverberated around the room without a single emotion flitting across his eyes, " I was sent to bring young Miss Archae to obtain her school supplies, I am Professor Snape." Vivan looked at her mother; if her jaw had gone any lower it would no longer be attached to her face. The man rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Madam if I do not receive any objections I shall return with your daughter in 3 hours time." Snape nodded to the raven and she shook her head and nodded. A sharp crack was heard as the vial of holy water slipped from Mary's grasp. She grinned smugly at her mother and hastily threw on a sweater over her black t-shirt. She quickly slipped shoes on and flashed a respectful and grateful smile at 'Professor Snape' she pocketed the list of supplies and followed him.

"Thanks Professor."

As they headed for the front door, screams and the sounds of breaking wood and glass followed them. Viv winced and looked at the Professor to try and gauge his response. But he just glanced down at her over his nose and spoke rather plainly, as if there was no screams from behind them. "Come along Miss Archae."

**Alright, chapter 3 took longer than anticipated mainly for my laziness, and a shout out to my beta, who whether she likes it or not, IS very good at what she does. Read and Review**


End file.
